Abraço Inesperado
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Segunda fic de Count Cain! E a primeira com Yaoi um pouco mais... 'Profundo'. // Num dia de calor, Cain disse para todos irem nadar, porem Riff recusa a oferta e seu mestre fará algo a respeito.


**Disclaimer:** Count Cain não me pertence... Pertence a Kaori Yuki e todos sabem disso. 

**Aviso:** Coisinha básica. É **YAOI**... Se não gosta, não leia... Alem disso, contem alguns spoilers do quinto mangá.

* * *

_**Abraço Inesperado**_

Cain precisava mesmo daquelas 'férias', num lugar mais afastado da cidade, como sua irmã dizia. Devia mesmo ficar longe de assassinatos, confusões, más lembranças, daquele doutor louco, longe de seu pai... E perto daqueles que amava, das únicas pessoas que precisava para ser feliz. Pessoas que, por um momento, pensou em abandonar, como se não fossem tão importantes para sua vida, como se não os quisesse por perto, como se fossem escória, ou pior, como se não fossem nada...

Sabia que não devia pensar nisso, afinal aquilo era passado e agora estava de férias. Tinha que relaxar. Olhar pelo lado bom das coisas. Estava ali, encostado num tronco de uma árvore, aproveitando a sombra, olhando sua doce irmãzinha brincar, alegre, sorrindo. Riff estava por perto, para assegurar que não aconteceria nada a Mary, nem a Cain. Eram poucas as coisas que incomodavam o jovem conde agora, apenas Oscar, que insistia em perturbá-lo e o calor. Sim, um calor verdadeiramente infernal. Queria tirar a camiseta, ou quem sabe, ir nadar. Lembrou-se que por ali havia uma piscina e todos poderiam nadar lá. Disse sua idéia em alto e bom som. Todos adoraram a idéia, só Oscar que não gostou muito, pois Cain falou que não o queria por perto, para incomodar sua irmã. Mary não conseguiu evitar e riu da cara de decepção do outro, sendo acompanhada por Riff, que ria, de forma baixa e controlada, de toda a situação.

Em poucos minutos, todos estavam com suas roupas de banho, já dentro da piscina, esperando Riff, que não demorou muito para aparecer. Ainda estava vestido, como mordomo. Os outros mal acreditavam no que viam. Como ele agüentava usar aquilo num dia quente como aquele?

– Riff, por que não colocou sua roupa de banho? Pretende entrar na piscina assim? Anda, vai se trocar. – Mary saíra da água e já o empurrava, mas parou antes de chagar a entrada da mansão, assim que o mordomo afastou-se um pouco.

– Não vou nadar, senhorita Mary. Ficarei olhando e zelando pela segurança de todos. Sou apenas o mordomo e, se precisarem de algo, terei que estar disponível. – Seu sorriso era triste, seu tom de voz calmo e alto o suficiente para que seu mestre o escutasse.

– Tudo bem. Maryweather volte para cá. Quanto a você Riff... Vá pegar refresco para todos e depois quero que prepare o lanche da tarde, com direito a bolo de cereja para minha irmã. E para o jantar uma torta de rins para ela. E para mim... Quando chegar a hora eu decido. E traga junto aos refrescos, toalhas para nós nos secarmos. Entendeu? – Nem olhava para o outro. Estava dentro da piscina, encostado na borda, mexendo a mão enquanto falava.

– Sim, Mestre Cain. Com sua licença. – Fez uma breve referencia, voltando à mansão, mais precisamente a cozinha.

– Meu irmão, por que fez isso? – Mary tinha voltado à piscina, ainda não entendendo a atitude do irmão. Fazer o amigo trabalhar tanto num dia extremamente quente como aquele era quase desumano. Olhou-o, esperando uma resposta, enquanto tentava ficar o mais longe possível de Oscar.

– Ele quer ser mordomo hoje, fará serviço de mordomo. Foi ele que escolheu isso.

A esta altura, Riff já pegara o refresco bem gelado e enchia os copos, colocando um canudinho no copo de Mary. Levaria a jarra também, provavelmente todos iriam tomar mais. Arrumou tudo numa bandeja e saiu, indo em direção a piscina. Ofereceu e cada um pegou o copo que queria. Mary pegou o copo com o canudo, Oscar pegou o que estava ao lado e Cain pegou o único que sobrou.

– Coloque mais. – Cain havia terminado de tomar o refresco rapidamente. Assim que Riff reencheu seu copo, estendeu-o em direção ao mordomo. – Já que esqueceu seu copo, pode tomar no meu. Deve estar com calor.

– Mas, mestre... – Estava com calor mesmo e a roupa que usava não ajudava em nada. Fitou-o. Aquilo não era comum vindo de seu mestre. Pegou o copo e sorriu, sorvendo um pouco do liquido. – Não havia necessidade disto. Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado, mestre. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor, antes de preparar o lanche? 

– Bem... – O jovem conde afastou a franja do rosto, pensando um pouco. Havia algo sim, mas não poderia pedir isso à Riff. Suspirou, pensando em outra coisa. Queria que o outro se divertisse com todos ali, mas ele era teimoso. Esboçou um sorriso, misto de cinismo e malicia. Tivera uma idéia muito boa. Saiu da piscina devagar, indo em direção ao outro. – Tem uma coisa sim. Siga-me, Riff. – Ia em direção a mansão, sendo seguido por Riff e param em frente à porta do quarto de Cain.

– O que viemos fazer aqui? – Mesmo sabendo que devia, não desviava o olhar do corpo esguio se seu mestre. Estavam bem próximos. Podia-se notar a diferença de altura entre eles. Riff atrás de Cain, observando-o e tentando controlar os próprios pensamentos.

O Conde não disse nada, apenas adentrou seu quarto e sentou-se na cama, esperando o outro, que não esperou mais e entrou também. Ficaram entreolhando-se por um tempo, o silêncio incomodava ambos. Alguém tinha que quebrar isso e Cain não faria isso.

– E então? O que o senhor deseja? – Aproximou-se mais, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

– Quero que... Tire todos os meus casacos do guarda-roupa. E depois... – Não disse nada por breves segundos, pensando. – Os vista, por cima da roupa que está usando. Faça-o rápido, sim? Não pergunte nada, apenas me obedeça. Espere, vou te ajudar.

Riff deu alguns passos para trás assim que o outro se aproximou mais. Continuou indo para trás até que encostou no guarda-roupa atrás de si. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, o que era difícil com toda a aproximação. Corou quando Cain colocou os corpos para tentar pegar algo em cima do móvel e afastar-se assim que alcançou o que desejava. Notou um leve sorriso em sua face e que não desapareceu tão cedo.

– Aqui está. Coloque esse cachecol também. – Disse, estendendo-o ao mordomo. – Agora, os vista logo. Esperarei lá fora. – Saiu do quarto, deixando-o com uma cara

Estava sem palavras. Mal acreditava no que havia acontecido. Respirou fundo e olhou em volta. Como não tinha muita escolha, começou a vestir-se, quase não agüentando tamanho calor. Ao terminar, estava suando, ofegante, querendo livrar-se de tudo aquilo, mas não podia, afinal era uma ordem de seu mestre. Conformado, abriu a porta do quarto, encontrando Cain encostado numa parede, encarando-o.

– Até que não demorou tanto assim. Venha, vamos voltar à piscina. – Virou-se, tentando não rir da situação. Riff estava parecendo um palhaço com todas aquelas peças de roupa.

Mal chegaram lá e já recebiam olhares de Oscar e Mary, que também não entendiam o que estava acontecendo.

– Riff? Por que está assim? – Mary olhava-os fixamente, como se procurasse uma resposta nele, até que seu olhar encontrou-se com o do irmão. Começava a entender o motivo de tudo aquilo. – Meu irmão, por que fez isso com o Riff? – Começava a ficar brava e impaciente. Exigia uma boa explicação.

– Só estava ajudando Riff a se vestir, já que ele não quer nadar. – Já entrava na piscina, notando que sua irmã irritava-se cada vez mais e que seu mordomo não se agüentava de pé. Deu um mergulho refrescante e olhou-o. – O que foi Riff? O calor está incomodando? – Fez questão de sair da água e ficar ao lado do outro e empurrou-o, incentivando-o a ir até a borda da piscina, olhar a água.

– Melhor eu sair da água, já estou começando a ficar enrugada. – Mary saiu, mas não teve tempo de falar com Riff ou com seu irmão, pois teve que fugir de Oscar.

Cain achou que aquilo era uma ótima oportunidade. Segurou Riff pelos ombros e o fez virar-se, encarando-o. Abraço-o, com força, sem pensar muito.

– Mestre Cain... – Retribuiu o abraço, chegando a machucá-lo um pouco. – Por que está fazendo isso...? – Sussurrou perto de sua orelha, causando lhe um leve arrepio.

– Desculpe, mas preciso fazer com que você aprenda Riff. Você não é só meu mordomo. É meu amigo, meu companheiro, minha família... Quase te deixei aquela vez, mas agora... – Inclinou o corpo, apertando mais o abraço, escondendo o rosto no peito do outro. – Quero ir junto...

Caíram na piscina, espirrando bastante água. Voltaram à superfície, Riff ainda respirando com dificuldade. Cain não havia o soltado, permanecia com os braços em volta do corpo de seu amigo.

– Me... Mestre...? – Sorriu. O Conde não costumava agir daquela maneira. Acariciou seu rosto, tentando acalmá-lo. – O senhor não precisava ter feito isso.

– Diferente de mim, você consegue entender, sem ser dito em palavras. Com algumas ações você entende perfeitamente as coisas. – Afastou-se e abriu lentamente os olhos, encarando-o, decidido. – E espero que entenda. Não fiz isso por diversão. Queria que você se sentisse como membro da família, não como um mordomo. – Aproximou-se mais, deixando os rostos bem próximos. – Só quero que me perdoe pelo que fiz, que tire essas roupas e venha se divertir conosco e... Que entenda o que quero dizer com esta ação... – Aproximou-se mais e, com um pouco de esforço por causa das roupas e da altura do outro, beijou-o.

Riff arregalou os olhos, ainda não acreditando. Quando sentiu que Cain queria aprofundar o beijo, entreabriu os lábios e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Cerrou os olhos e passou a acariciar o corpo do seu mestre, entendendo perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Depois de alguns minutos separaram-se.

– Me deixa em paz, Oscar! – Mary tentava se livrar do 'gigante que a perseguia. Pulou na piscina e abraçou Riff, para garantir que Oscar ficaria longe. – Riff, vai nadar com a gente, né? Mas isso não vai livrar você de preparar meu bolo de cereja e minha torta de rins, ouviu bem?

– Sim, senhorita Mary. Não deixarei de fazer isso.

– Maryweather, deixe Riff sair da água para se trocar. Ele não vai conseguir nadar usando isso. – Cain já havia saído e estendia a mão, para ajudar o amigo a sair de lá, o que era um pouco difícil.

Aceitou a ajuda de seu senhor, mas como as roupas estavam extremamente pesadas, não agüentou e acabou caindo em cima dele e, inconscientemente, o beijado novamente. Sentiu a face corar. Rapidamente e com um pouco de esforço, levantou-se indo ao seu quarto trocar de roupa, não notando o sorriso de satisfação que o outro esboçara.

* * *

**N/A**: Como de costume, não gostei do que escrevi. Achei que o Cain ficou muito melodramático e o Riff... Um pouco estranho. Mas ta ai! Já escrevi e não tem mais volta... Espero que gostem.

Quanto ao titulo... Chibi Psique que deu a ideia. Obrigada.

E... NÃO sei se vai ter alguma continuação ou se vou escrever outra fic de Count Cain. Apesar de ser UM POUCO parecida, de certo modo, com a Yuki, não tenho tantas idéias como ela... Infelizmente...


End file.
